violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Francesca14601/Violetta sins in 100 lines or more...
Warning: Spoiler Alert!!! This blog contains information about the second and third season of Violetta. You might be too into some touching Violetta scenes or some catchy song, but sometimes you just need to open your eyes and realize that those things are seriously wrong in real life. 1. So Herman just hired Angie because she's pretty? Herman is a very overprotective dad and can do whatever that it takes to keep his daughter safe...until Angie came and took on brain and further, his heart. When Violetta's latest tutor quit, Herman immediately search for a new one in a trusted agency of tutors. When Angie came, Herman didn't even mind to ask for her curriculum, he didn't even mind to know she's a singing teacher, he didn't even mind to know she isn't certified to be a tutor. He didn't mind anything, he just hired because HELL YES! What would happen if that was a real life situation: '''Violetta would have been kidnapped and Herman would lost all his money. '''2. So you just quite your job because something throw you a cake? Violetta's grumpy tutor was too grumpy that affected her all her brain cells. We all now that she could quit her job if Violetta was a little demon lately, but we all now that Violetta isn't that rogue. So she just quit her job because Violetta accidental poured a drop of coffee on her "super-mega-very expensive" white coat, or because Herman had to travel to another continent that is not Europe, or because Olga (well, not accidentally) had a cake behind her and Violetta accidentally open the door without noticing that she was there? What would happen if that was a real life situation: ''' Dude! Get yourself a life and a job where you don't have to do absolutely nothing because everything annoys you and make you want to quit! '''3. So you don't even bother to notice the police? When Francesca mistakenly took Diego suitcase and vice versa, none of them bothered to notice the police or the airport that the suitcase isn't theirs, they just waited for a miracle that makes the other person bring them the suitcase with no damage. What would happen if that was a real life situation: Accept that the suitcase will never come back or if it come back, everything that cost you a fortune, including money will be gone. 4. So is Herman the Explorer now? Priscila threatens Violetta and Ludmila all the time and they are afraid to tell Herman. Herman is so blind that he couldn't realize that Violetta and Ludmila acts weird whenever they talk to/about Priscila; he's so deaf that he couldn't heard Priscila threatening Ludmila in every corner of the house while Violetta can. 'What would happen if that was a real life situation: Violetta and Ludmila would have serious mental problems and even injuries. 5. So Violetta was pushed by an older woman and everybody around just say YOLO? When Violetta was pushed by Priscila and was unconscious for a while, everybody around just don't even bother to call the police or a ambulance until 10 minutes passes and Violetta woke up, then two strangers passed around and notice that the girl was hurt. Seriously, what's wrong with the human race? What would happen if that was a real life situation: This is already a real life situation that we see every day. People just passed by, without caring that there's a life and death situation right there. Today, only 1 of 100 people would stop and help them. This scene was not only about the abuse on teenagers, it was about the lack of empathy that the society have. Category:Blog posts